Kkoming!
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: Yesung segera membuka kedua matanya. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah.. D-dada! Dada bidang seseorang, bahkan Yesung dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua nipple kecoklatan di hadapannya. Yesung menatap horror pemandangan dihadapannya. Dan ketika dia menyadari posisinya saat ini… dia tertidur dengan seseorang memeluknya, posisi yang cukup.. err.. sensual? Himi Chan is Come Back!
1. Chapter 1

Kerumunan anak – anak dengan seragam yang serupa mulai memasuki sebuah gedung megah yang tak lain adalah sebuah sekolah. Ya, saat ini adalah musim semi, dimana tahun ajaran baru tengah dimulai. Senyuman cerah anak – anak baru yang baru saja akan memulai pendidikan mereka dan juga murid – murid yang telah mengasah pengetahuan mereka selama beberapa tahun disini, menambah hangat musim semi tahun ini. Ya, musim semi yang indah untuk sebuah cerita baru yang akan dimulai.

**-KKOMING!-**

By Himi Chan

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, and others

Genre: Romance(?), Fantasy

Pairing: Kyu-Sung

Rated: T

Desclaimer:

All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?

Warning: OOC, membosankan, dan hal – hal buruk lainnya yang akan menjadi efek samping setelah anda membaca ini mungkin saja terjadi.

Himi Chan

Present

CHAPTER 1

Tuk..

Tuk..

Tuk..

Suara ketukan kecil terdengar dari bangku yang diduduki oleh seorang namja manis. Namja manis itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sembari mengetuk – ngetuk meja tersebut dengan pena yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Dia merasa bosan. Bosan mendengarkan guru yang entah sedang menerangkan pelajaran apa di depan sana. Bosan dengan teman – teman sekelasnya yang entah sedang mendengarkan penjelasan songsaengnim atau malah mengacuhkannya seperti dirinya. Bosan dengan kehidupannya yang tiba – tiba monoton dan menyebalkan semenjak 'namja itu' tak berangkat ke sekolah.

"Hhhh~"namja manis itu menghela nafas.

"Sssstt.. Yesung-ah! Yesung-ah!"panggil namja lain yang duduk di samping namja manis yang diketahui bernama Yesung tersebut dengan berbisik.

"…."

"Ya! Yesung-ah!"namja itu tetap berbisik memanggil Yesung yang tak sadar jika marabahaya sedang mengincarnya.

PLETAK!

Sebuah kapur tulis mendarat mulus di ubun – ubun kepala Yesung, membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Mau tak mau dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, mencari darimana asal kapur tulis ini dilemparkan. Dan ketika dia mulai menghadap ke depan, dia melihat songsaengnim yang kini berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang memandangnya. Dan satu hal yang dia tahu, masalah.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Kau tahu bahwa tidur di saat pelajaran adalah melanggar peraturan bukan?"

Yesung hanya diam, tak mengiyakan apalagi membantah. Jujur saja pikirannya saat ini sedang tak focus, namun ia cukup kesal. Siapa yang tertidur, eoh? Tuduhan yang menyebalkan, lagipula bukankah bukan dia saja yang tak mendengarkan ketika songsaengnim itu mengajar? Benar – benar menyebalkan.

"Pulang sekolah nanti tinggalah di kelas untuk membersihkan ruangan. Jangan pulang hingga kelas ini bersih, arraseo?"

Jika saja dia adalah murid yang agak badung,sudah pasti dia akan mengumpat keras atau paling tidak mengutuk songsaengnim yang ada di depannya ini. Tapi dia hanya bisa diam, dia bukan tipe murid seperti itu, dia hanyalah seorang murid biasa, dengan kemampuan rata – rata dan taka da yang istimewa. Berbuat seperti itu hanya menguras tenaga saja, tidak berguna, apalagi dia tak mau jika harus menerima hukuman tambahan kalau sampai nekat mengumpat di hadapan songsaengnim.

Ketika songsaengnim kembali mengajar, Yesung menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Berpura – pura mendengarkan, karena memang dia sama sekali tak bisa focus. Dan pandangannya kembali beralih ke bangku di samping kirinya yang kosong karena sang empunya sudah tidak berangkat selama beberapa hari.

"Kemana kau sebenarnya, Cho Kyuhyun?"

**-KKOMING!-**

By Himi Chan

Yesung mengusap peluh yang turun ke dahinya. Cukup melelahkan, padahal dia tidak suka berkeringat. Semua ini karena songsaengnim menyebalkan itu. Bukan! Semua ini karena Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan. Kalau saja dia tidak repot – repot memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun, dia tidak harus tinggal di kelas sendirian untuk membersihkan ruangan yang cukup luas ini. Ah, Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan bahkan saat kau tak ada!

Yesung berjalan kearah bangkunya untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya, dia harus segera pulang. Dia tak mau orang tuanya cemas karena dia pulang terlambat. Dan ketika dia hendak beranjak dari bangkunya lagi – lagi dia memandang kearah bangku yang sudah tiga hari kosong itu, bangku milik Cho Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya Yesung sangat merindukan orang itu, orang yang begitu menyebalkan. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika Yesung sangat mengagumi, bahkan bisa dibilang Yesung telah jatuh hati pada Cho Kyuhyun sejak awal dia bertemu.

Sudahlah, untuk apa Yesung begitu memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun? Belum tentu juga namja menyebalkan itu memikirkannya. Ah, tak mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun memikirkan Kim Yesung. Dan akhirnya, Yesung lebih memilih untuk melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk segera pulang.

_**(flashback) Seoul, tahun ajaran baru…**_

Yesung berjalan menuju halte bus yang akan mengantarkannya menuju ke sekolah barunya seraya bersenandung kecil. Sebenarnya dia cukup gugup, mengingat hari ini adalah hari dimana masa Sekolah Menengah Atasnya dimulai. Ya, Yesung kini menjadi seorang murid baru di A Ri Art School Academy, sebuah sekolah seni yang cukup terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Sudah lama dia memimpikan bisa masuk ke sebuah sekolah seni. Karena memang dia sangat menyukai seni, terlebih musik.

Dia segera menaiki bus yang datang tepat setelah dia tiba di halte, berebut tempat duduk yang tersisa bersama kerumunan orang – orang yang juga menjadi penumpang di bus ini. Suasana pagi seperti ini, di jam – jam padat yang merupakan waktu bagi orang – orang untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan pergi bekerja, memang cukup menjengkelkan baginya. Bus menjadi agak sesak dan menghambat ruang geraknya. Dia bergerak mencari tempat duduk, dan hanya satu yang tersisa, sebuah bangku untuk dua orang dimana salah satunya telah diduduki oleh seseorang yang tampak sedang memejamkan mata. Yesung sedikit mengamati orang itu, dia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, berarti mereka satu sekolah. Orang itu berperawakan tinggi, lebih tinggi darinya. Pasti dia adalah kakak kelasnya, begitulah pikir Yesung. Dengan sedikit ragu, Yesung mencoba menyapanya.

"Permisi, sunbaenim. Boleh aku duduk disana?"ucap Yesung sembari menunjuk kearah tempat duduk kosong disamping namja tersebut.

Namja itu membuka matanya, melirik kearah Yesung dan kemudian mengangguk kecil. Memberikan ruang kecil bagi Yesung untuk lewat, dan setelah Yesung duduk di sampingnya dia kembali memejamkan matanya. Yesung merasa agak canggung dengan suasana inipun mulai membuka percakapan.

"Apa Sunbae-nim juga bersekolah di A Ri?"Tanya Yesung.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Yesung kembali melontarkan pertanyaan – pertanyaan kepada namja yang ada disebelahnya.

"Tingkat berapa? 2 atau 3? Jurusan apa? Apa bersekolah di A Ri menyenangkan?"

Merasa terusik dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yesung, namja itu hanya menatap jengah Yesung tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Seakan matanya telah mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk diam. Dan kemudian dia memasang earphone yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya. Tanpa menggubris Yesung sama sekali, menganggapnya tidak ada. Dan hal ini lantas membuat Yesung merasa kesal.

"Menyebalkan.."ucapnya menggerutu.

Bus mulai berjalan perlahan, meniti jarak menuju ke tempat tujuan para penumpang. Yesung yang mulai merasa bosan kemudian mengamati segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan pandangan matanya terpaku pada namja yang ada disampingnya, namja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Yesung mengamati wajah namja yang (sepertinya) sedang tertidur disebelahnya.

"Bukankah ini masih pagi? Kenapa ada namja yang tertidur di pagi hari seperti ini.."Yesung berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Yesung kembali mengamati, memandang tajam ke wajah namja tersebut. Mengamati setiap lekuk wajah namja itu. Dia tampan, bukan, tapi sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang cukup panjang, berwarna dark brown. Helai – helainya nampak menutupi wajah tampannya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, lebih putih dari kulit Yesung yang sedikit gelap. Bentuk wajahnya yang memang tampan, dengan pipi yang sedikit tirus dan rahang yang tegas. Serta hidung mancung yang membuat wajahnya bagaikan ukiran indah dari Sang Maha Kuasa. Benar – benar sempurna. Yesung memandang takjub. Tanpa sadar dia memegang erat dadanya yang berdebar keras saat memandang namja yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Yesung tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari namja yang tak dikenalnya itu. Entah pergi kemana rasa kesalnya tadi. Seakan – akan lenyap begitu saja. Hinga ia tak sadar jika sosok yang diamatinya mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan bola mata hitam legam, sama seperti yang dimiliki Yesung. Yesung semakin terpikat dengan namja tersebut. Dan tanpa menggubris keberadaan Yesung disampingnya, namja itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terbuai dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Eh? Kemana perginya dia?"Tanya Yesung yang mulai sadar.

Yesung mencari – cari namja yang ada disampingnya tadi, dan menemukan namja itu sedang berjalan menuruni tangga bus. Matanya mengekor pada namja itu, dan akhirnya dia tahu dimana namja itu turun. A Ri Art School Academy. Dan Yesung hanya menatap bengong namja tersebut dari dalam bus.

Tunggu! A Ri Art School Academy? Sepertinya dia pernah mendengarnya? Bukankah itu…

"Mwo?!" teriak Yesung.

Dan setelah bus menutup pintunya dan bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu beberapa puluh meter, Yesung baru menyadarinya. Ahh~ Yesung-ah, kenapa otakmu begitu lambat berpikir?

"Ahjussshhhhiiiii~ STOOOOOPPPPPPP!"sebuah teriakan kencang mengguncang bus yang sedang berjalan itu, teriakan siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung?

**-KKOMING!-**

By Himi Chan

Yesung susah payah berlari menuju sekolahnya, padahal hanya puluhan meter. Hey, Yesung memang tidak cukup baik dalam olahraga, di masa sekolah menengah pertama saja nilai olah raganya hanya berkisar 7. Tapi untunglah, hal ini tidak membuatnya terlambat.

Dia berjalan menuju, papan pengumuman yang ada di ujung koridor pintu masuk utama. Di papan itulah pembagian kelas diumumkan. Dan seperti yang Yesung duga, tempat itu penuh sesak. Haaahh~ lagi – lagi dia harus berdesakan dengan orang – orang. Tapi bukan Yesung namanya jika dia mudah menyerah begitu saja, dengan tekad yang bulat Yesung pun nekat terjun kearah lautan manusia di depannya. Bersyukur karena tubuhnya yang ramping, membuatnya leluasa melewati lautan manusia yang seperti berebut menggencet tubuhnya. Hap.. hap.. sedikit menyelusup kesana sini. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mencapai barisan terdepan, tepat dihadapan papan pengumuman. Dia mulai mencari – cari namanya diantara ratusan deret nama yang tertera diatas kertas putih yang tertempel kuat di papan pengumaman itu. Ah! Dia menemukannya, Kim Yesung, kelas 1-2. Dan segera dia keluar dari tempat itu sebelum kehabisan nafas karena harus berebutan oksigen dengan ratusan orang lain.

Sedikit berjalan kearah lorong koridor yang ada dihadapannya, akhirnya dia menemukan kelasnya. Syukurlah, tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang sekolah, karena dia memang membenci tempat yang membuatnya berjalan terlalu jauh. Dia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah suasana kelas yang tak begitu ramai, beberapa anak yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya terlihat telah menempatkan diri di beberapa bangku yang menurut mereka nyaman, beberapa ada yang tengah bercengkrama, ada yang tengah bermain, bahkan ada yang sedang tidur. Yesung mulai memilih bangku yang menurutnya memiliki posisi yang nyaman, dia memilih bangku yang ada di belakang. Bangku yang berada diantara dua bangku lain yang telah ditempati, sebelah kanan ditempati oleh seorang namja yang langsung tersenyum manis ketika melihatnya, sedangkan sebelah kiri ditempati namja yang tertidur dengan menelangkupkan wajahnya sehingga tak terlihat.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak, selamat datang di kelas baru kalian.."seorang songsaengnim muda berbicara di depan kelas tepat ketika Yesung duduk di bangkunya.

"Mulai hari ini saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Senang bertemu kalian, semua."

"Nee~"ucap seluruh murid serempak.

"Baiklah, mari kita saling berkenalan. Saya akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu, dan saat nama kalian di panggil silakan berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri kalian. Baik kita mulai, Jung Sung Hwa!"

Acara perkenalan mulai berlangsung, Yesung memperhatikan dengan semangat. Dia mendengarkan dengan seksama ketika teman – teman sekelasnya mulai memperkenalkan diri. Tak jarang suasana kelas menjadi ramai ketika anak – anak mulai bercanda satu sama lain, karena diantara mereka ada yang sudah bersama semenjak junior high school.

"Yak, sekarang Kim Yesung!"

"Anyeong hasimnika, Je ireumeun Kim Yesung imnida. Senang bertemu kalian semua."ucap Yesung dengan senyum sumringah.

Tak ayal, banyak diantara mereka yang terpesona ketika melihat Yesung. Siapa yang tak terpikat ketika melihat namja manis dengan mata sipit tajam yang indah dan pipi chubby yang membuatnya terkesan seperti seorang bidadari. Apalagi dengan senyumannya yang begitu indah.

"Wah, kalian punya teman yang sangat manis. Baiklah, selanjutnya Cho Kyuhyun!"

"…"tak ada jawaban. Seluruh murid saling berpandangan, mencari – cari anak bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun?!"sekali lagi songsaengnim memanggil dan tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa diantara kalian tak ada yang bernama, Cho Kyuhyun?"tanya songsaengnim dan murid – murid hanya menggeleng karena memang tak merasa memiliki nama Cho Kyuhyun, dan sedetik sebelum songsaengnim memanggil nama yang lain, seorang anak berdiri di bangkunya. Anak yang sedari tadi tertidur, anak yang duduk tepat di samping Yesung.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."ucapnya singkat.

"M-mwo? S-sunbaenim..?"ujar Yesung tak percaya.

Namja yang duduk disampingnya, tak lain adalah namja yang ditemuinya di bus tadi. Namja menyebalkan yang mengacuhkannya ternyata teman sekelasnya. Namja itu.. ya, namja itu..

"Jadi kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"tanya songsaengnim yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Anak – anak sebagai informasi, Kyuhyun adalah murid akselerasi. Dia lebih muda 2 tahun dari kalian, bertemanlah baik dengannya."ucap songsaengnim yang kemudian membuat seluruh murid menatap kagum Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!"lagi – lagi Yesung tak percaya, namja yang dia kira sebagai sunbaenya ini nyatanya lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Yang benar saja?

Dan ketika Kyuhyun duduk kembali di bangkunya, dia menoleh ke arah Yesung. Dia memandang Yesung seksama, sebelum akhirnya memberikan sebuah senyuman, err.. atau mungkin lebih cocok disebut seringaian. Seringaian setan.

"Halo.. 'hoobae'.."sapa Kyuhyun kepada Yesung.

_**Flashback end..**_

**-KKOMING!-**

By Himi Chan

Dan begitulah awal pertemuan Yesung dengan Kyuhyun, sejak saat itu Kyuhyun sangat senang menjahili Yesung atau memberi julukan pada Yesung dengan nama – nama yang aneh. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat Yesung jengkel. Tak jarang mereka berdua sering bertengkar, hari – hari di kelas pun selalu dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran mereka. Meski sering bertengkar, sejujurnya Yesung senang karena dia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan diam – diam Yesung selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan, Kyuhyun yang tinggi, Kyuhyun si penggila milkshake, Kyuhyun si 'game freak', Kyuhyun yang pintar, dan hal – hal lain yang sangat berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun lainnya. Tak heran jika Kyuhyun yang tak masuk beberapa hari membuat Yesung begitu merindukannya.

Yesung bersenandung kecil, berjalan di trotoar pulang menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah cukup gelap, dia mempercepat laju kakinya. Dan tak sengaja mata tajamnya menangkap sesosok makhluk yang tengah tertidur di tengah tertidur di pinggir jalan. Merasa iba, Yesung pun menghampiri makhluk tersebut, seekor anjing kecil.

"Kau sendirian disini? Dimana pemilikmu?"tanya Yesung pada anjing kecil yang kini terbangun karena belaian lembut Yesung.

Guk!

Yesung tersenyum ketika anjing kecil itu mulai menjilat – jilat jemari mungil Yesung, sesekali anjing itu menggesek – gesek kan kepalanya pada telapak tangan Yesung, seakan meminta Yesung membelainya kembali.

"Aaa.. kyeopta! Anjing kecil yang malang. Kau tak memiliki majikan? Mau menjadi peliharaanku?"

Guk! Guk!

Seakan mengerti dengan ucapan Yesung, anjing kecil itu segera melompat ke arah Yesung, dan menjilati wajah Yesung. Membuat Yesung tertawa kegelian karena ulahnya.

"Baiklah.. kka! Kita pulang ke rumahku!"

**-KKOMING!-**

By Himi Chan

Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kakinya. Di kedua tangannya kini membawa semangkuk susu dan segelas milkshake. Dia segera meletakkan segelas milkshake nya terlebih dahulu di meja nakas yang ada di kamarnya dan kemudian meletakkan semangkuk susu yang baru di buatnya itu di lantai. Dia memandang ke sekeliling, mencari anjing kecil yang baru di bawanya pulang ke rumah tadi.

"Anjing kecil.. kau dimana?"

Yesung kembali mencari di sekitar kamarnya, dimana anjing kecil itu? Dan matanya memicing tajam ketika menemukan ada sebuah gundukan kecil bergerak – gerak di dalam seprai tempat tidurnya. Gundukan kecil itu berlari – lari seakan mencari jalan keluar, Yesung tersenyum melihatnya. Dia pun menunggu si ujung tempat tidurnya dan sengaja mengangkat kain seprai di hadapannya untuk memberi jalan pada anjing kecil itu.

"Ba!"

Anjing kecil berjenis Pomeranian berwarna hitam itu terlonjak kaget ketika tak disangka Yesung mengejutkannya. Namun sedetik kemudian anjing kecil itu segera meloncat ke arah Yesung dan menjilati wajah Yesung. Yesung segera mengangkat tubuh anjing kecil itu dan meletakkannya di lantai dimana dia juga meletakkan semangkuk susu disana.

"Kau pasti lapar, minumlah.."ujarnya kepada anjing kecil itu.

Anjing kecil itu mendekati mangkuk berisi susu yang disiapkan Yesung untuknya. Tidak seperti anjing pada umumnya, anjing kecil itu hanya menatap malas pada mangkuk susu dihadapannya, seperti tak berniat meminumnya sama sekali. Sepertinya dia tak menyukainya. Anjing kecil itu kemudian menatap ke arah Yesung, sang majikan.

Guk!

"Wae?"tanya Yesung ketika melihat anjing kecil peliharaannya tidak meminum susu yang dia buat.

Guk! Guk!

"Kau tak menyukainya? Heum?"

Guk!

"Lalu apa yang kau suka? Teh? Cola?"

Guk! Guk! Guk!

Yesung bingung menatap anjing kecilnya, dia bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud si anjing kecil. Sepertinya dia tak menyukai semua yang ditawarkan Yesung. Dan Yesung semakin heran ketika anjing kecil itu berlari menuju ke meja nakas dan meloncat – loncat di bawahnya.

"Kau mau milkshake?"

Guk! Guk!

Yesung mengambil gelas berisi milkshake miliknya dan berjongkok menyodorkannya kepada anjing kecil itu. Dan voila! Hanya dalam hitungan detik segelas milkshake itu habis.

"Kau suka milkshake?"

Guk! Guk!

Lagi – lagi anjing kecil itu melompat ke arah Yesung. Dan kini menggesek – gesekkan kepalanya di leher Yesung. Yesung segera menangkap tubuh anjing kecil tersebut dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya, mengelus bulu – bulu lembut anjing Pomeranian hitam miliknya.

"Aneh, baru kali ini aku tahu seekor anjing yang menyukai milkshake.. kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang.."ucap Yesung sembari terus mengelus anjingnya itu.

"Aku belum memberimu nama, nama apa yang sebaiknya aku berikan padamu? Heum?"

Anjing kecil itu bangun dari pangkuan Yesung kemudian meloncat dan berbalik menghadap Yesung. Dia menurunkan kedua kaki belakangnya dan mengibas – kibaskan ekornya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sedangkan kepalanya dia miringkan, imut.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika.. Kkoming!"

Guk! Guk! Guk!

"Kau menyukainya? Baiklah, mulai hari ini namamu adalah Kkoming. Kka! Kita tidur, sudah larut malam."

Yesung mengangkat tubuh Kkoming dan meletakkannya dia atas kasur, dia pun beranjak menuju kasur lalu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia membawa Kkoming agar tidur di sampingnya.

"Aku bahagia hari ini karena ada kau disini. Setidaknya, aku menjadi tak kesepian karena ada kau, Kkoming. Gomapta."

Cup!

Yesung mencium Kkoming, lalu tersenyum manis pada Kkoming. Kkoming mengerjapkan matanya, sebelah telinga turun hampir menutupi matanya. Yesung semakin gemas dengan anjing kecilnya, Kkomin bersikap terlalu menggemaskan. Dia pun mengacak bulu – bulu kepala Kkoming. Membuat Kkoming menggeliat dengan perlakuan Yesung. Yesung pun mematikan lampu kamarnya dan mulai menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur.

"Jaljayo, Kkoming-ah."

Dan keduanya pun tidur dalam kedamaian. Begitu lelap, bahkan keduanya tak menyadari jika sebuah cahaya tiba – tiba berpendar mengelilingi Kkoming. Sepertinya akan terjadi sebuah keajaiban..

**-KKOMING!-**

By Himi Chan

Pagi telah tiba. Artinya terang telah menyinari malam yang gelap. Sinar matahari telah berpendar dan membias kemanapun di sudut bumi. Bahkan kini menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung. Yesung orang yang sedikit sensitive dengan sinar matahari, dia segera terjaga ketika dia tahu pagi telah tiba. Terjaga bukan berarti bangun, dia masih tetap tertidur dengan mata tertutup, hanya saja kesadarannya perlahan – lahan mulai menguasainya. Dia masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa – nyawanya yang melayang di dunia mimpi.

Dan pertamakali yang dia tahu ketika dia mulai bangun adalah wangi mint. Harum yang begitu.. ehm.. maskulin. Dia mulai mulai menggerakkan sedikit badannya. Aneh, rasanya sedikit berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang memeluknya. Yesung kembali mecoba menggerakkan jemarinya, dia membuka sedikit matanya. Jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu, berwarna putih pucat. Kulit?

"Eungh.."

Indra pendengaran Yesung semakin menajam saat mendengar suara lenguhan seseorang. Ada orang lain? Sejak kapan? Seingatnya dia tertidur sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Tunggu! Jangan – jangan..

Yesung segera membuka kedua matanya. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah.. D-dada?! Dada bidang seseorang, bahkan Yesung dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua nipple kecoklatan di hadapannya. Yesung menatap horror pemandangan dihadapannya. Dan ketika dia menyadari posisinya saat ini… dia tertidur dengan seseorang memeluknya, posisi yang cukup.. err.. sensual?

"Kyaaa!"Yesung segera mendorong pria di hadapannya hinga terjatuh dari kasur.

Brak!

Pria tak dikenal itu terjatuh di lantai bersama selimut milik Yesung. Dan tak lama terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari pria itu. Yesung segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Dia mengambil bantal yang ada di dekatnya dan meletakkannya di depan tubuhnya untuk melindunginya.

"P-pria mesum! Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?!"teriak Yesung.

"Akh.. sakit, bisakah kau tidak mendorongku sekuat itu?"ucap pemuda itu.

Yesung bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar namja tak dikenal itu mulai berbicara. Namja itu mulai bangkit dari lantai dengan selimut yang melilitnya tak beraturan. Dia mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terantuk lantai. Namja tak dikenal.. ah.. sepertinya Yesung mengenalnya, bahkan sangat mengenalnya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun?"

Ya, ternyata namja itu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar segera memandang kearah tubuhnya sendiri. Dia melihat kedua tangannya lalu menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku.. aku kembali?"ujarnya tak percaya sembari memandang Yesung yang masih menatapnya horror.

"K-kau telanjang?"pertanyaan Yesung sontak menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari euforianya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap tubuhnya. Dia melihat dengan seksama keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut sehelai selimut. Itupun hanya membalutnya tak beraturan, selimut itu hanya membalut seperempat tubuh bagian atasnya dan sisanya menjuntai di kaki Kyuhyun, dadanya bahkan terkspose sempurna. Kaki sebelah kanannya pun terekspose hingga ke pangkal paha, hingga semua orang bisa tahu jika ia sedang tidak menggunakan apa – apa saat ini. Kyuhyun menatap horror dirinya sendiri dan…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

**TBC**

**or**

**END?**

**anyeong haseyo^^**

**Himi Chan is back! *tebar confetti***

**ada yang kangen? ada yang masih menunggu sampe lumutan? jamuran? bahkan jenggotan? #plak**

**mianhe Himi bawa ff baru lagi..**

**jujur, yang lain masih dalam tahap mencicil, karena ide yang sudah saya timbun hilang begitu saja setelah UN.**

**jadilah, sebuah ide baru terlintas dan akhirnya ff ini di publish.**

**sebenarnya saya masih ingin mempublish satu ff lagi.**

**tapiii... ah.. mungkin kapan - kapan^^**

**tenang saja, saya sudah menganggur untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, karena syukur saya sudah diterima di sebuah PTN.**

**jadi saya punya bnyak waktu untuk mengetik, meskipun tidak bisa janji untuk update cepet. hehe^^**

**semoga ff ini bisa menghibur chingudeul yang galau karena kepergian Yesung oppa.**

**kita bangkit bersama chingu, kita akan menunggu bersama dengan sabar kedatangan Yesung oppa dua tahun ke depan^^**

**fighting!**

**oh, satu lagi.. Himi ingin lebih dekat dengan readerdeul sekalian.**

**mari kita berteman! alamat FB saya : Himi Chan ( www_facebook_com/himi_chan_96 )**

***ganti _ dengan . ***

**baiklah, yang berkenan silakan di review^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyu-Kyuhyun?"

Ya, ternyata namja itu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar segera memandang kearah tubuhnya sendiri. Dia melihat kedua tangannya lalu menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku.. aku kembali?"ujarnya tak percaya sembari memandang Yesung yang masih menatapnya horror.

"K-kau telanjang?"pertanyaan Yesung sontak menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari euforianya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap tubuhnya. Dia melihat dengan seksama keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut sehelai selimut. Itupun hanya membalutnya tak beraturan, selimut itu hanya membalut seperempat tubuh bagian atasnya dan sisanya menjuntai di kaki Kyuhyun, dadanya bahkan terkspose sempurna. Kaki sebelah kanannya pun terekspose hingga ke pangkal paha, hingga semua orang bisa tahu jika ia sedang tidak menggunakan apa – apa saat ini. Kyuhyun menatap horror dirinya sendiri dan…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

-KKOMING!-

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, and others**

**Genre: Romance(?), Fantasy**

**Pairing: Kyu-Sung**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: OOC, membosankan, dan hal – hal buruk lainnya yang akan menjadi efek samping setelah anda membaca ini mungkin saja terjadi.**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

**CHAPTER 2**

Pagi hari yang cerah, ketika awalnya penuh dengan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Kini berubah menjadi penuh kegemparan dalam kamar tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Kehadiran seseorang yang sangat dikenal dan dirindukan namun dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak wajar. Apa mungkin ini suatu kebetulan? Atau mungkin memang takdir Tuhan untuk mempertemukan kedua insan ini..

Kedua orang itu –Kyuhyun dan Yesung- yang masih dalam keadaan shock karena kejadian sebelumnya masih berusaha menguasai diri mereka masing - masing. Yesung yang segera menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang ada di tangannya. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat pemandangan di depannya, yaitu Kyuhyun yang masih bertelanjang ria. Yah, meskipun dia sudah sempat melihat dengan jelas tadi. Atau anggap saja Yesung tengah menutupi wajahnya yang kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena malu.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun pun kini tengah berusaha untuk menutupi (bukan wajahnya tapi..) tubuhnya. Dia menarik – narik selimut putih Yesung yang melilit tubuhnya. Berusaha menutupi seluruh tubuh polosnya dengan selimut milik Yesung yang terbilang kecil untuk tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamar Yesung. Sontak, Kyuhyun dan Yesung segera mengalihkan atensi dari kegiatan 'menutupi' diri mereka kearah pintu. Kedua mata mereka terbelalak lebar, baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung masih cukup terkejut dengan kejadian pagi ini, dan sekarang mereka berdua harus siap – siap kepergok dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Yesungie? Kau di dalam? Kau baik – baik saja, nak?"panggil seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung dari luar, dia Mrs. Kim, ibunda Yesung.

Secara reflek Yesung dan Kyuhyun segera memandang satu sama lain. Sama – sama memberikan pandangan 'Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'. Wajah mereka berdua kini gugup, bahkan pucat pasi. Mereka benar – benar ketakutan sekarang. Tak mungkin mereka membiarkan orang lain memergoki mereka berdua dalam keadaan seperti ini, keadaan yang bisa membuat orang lain menjadi salah paham. Apalagi jika yang memergoki mereka adalah umma Yesung. Hell no!

"Sungie-ah? Umma masuk ne.."

Cklek.

Secara perlahan pintu kamar Yesung mulai terbuka, celah kecil antara daun pintu dengan bingkainya kini semakin melebar. Menampakkan figure wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik mulai menapakkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan kamar itu, mencari keberadaan Yesung, putra semata wayangnya.

"Yesungie.."

Mrs. Kim memandang heran kearah Yesung yang masih terlihat duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan setengah tubuhnya yang masih tertutupi selimut. Tidak biasanya Yesung bermalas – malasan di atas tempat tidur di pagi hari seperti ini.

"U-umma, kenapa masuk ke dalam kamar ku?"Tanya Yesung gugup.

"Umma khawatir padamu, kenapa kau berteriak pagi – pagi? Ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi?"kini Mrs. Kim yang balik bertanya pada Yesung.

Rasanya otak Yesung membeku, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia jawab kepada umma nya? Tidak mungkin kan dia menjawab jujur pertanyaan ummanya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia berteriak kaget karena menemukan seseorang yang tengah telanjang tidur bersamanya. Dan Yesung pun akhirnya hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan umma nya dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Tak terjadi sesuatu?"Tanya Mrs. Kim curiga, dia menatap tajam Yesung penuh selidik. Namun Yesung masih menggeleng, menyangkal kecurigaan umma nya.

"Apa… kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari umma?"Tanya Mrs. Kim sekali lagi.

Namun kini tanpa menunggu jawaban dan persetujuan Yesung, Mrs. Kim segera berjalan mengitari kamar Yesung, mengamati setiap sudut kamar tersebut. Mencoba mencari sendiri jawaban dari kecurigaannya. Dia yakin Yesung tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, karena Yesung bertingkah aneh sejak tadi.

Di lain pihak, Yesung yang masih bertahan di atas tempat tidurnya kini memandang umma nya yang sedang mengamati kamarnya dengan raut ketakutan. Keringat dingin kini membanjiri paras manisnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana jika umma nya menemukan Kyuhyun?

"A-aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, umma. A-aku hanya mimpi buruk."Yesung mencoba berbohong.

"Benarkah?" namun Mrs. Kim masih tetap tidak percaya, dia membuka lemari besar di kamar Yesung, dia tak menemukan apapun. Lalu dia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi Yesung, rasa kecurigaannya semakin membesar melihat ruangan kecil itu. Tangan nya mulai memegang kenop pintu, memutarnya dan-

"Aku mimpi buruk, umma! Aku benar – benar tidak menyembunyikan apa pun! Tempat tidur ini sudah tidak nyaman lagi, karena itu aku mimpi buruk.."

-Yesung yang tiba – tiba saja berteriak menjelaskan padanya, membuat Mrs. Kim menghentikan pergerakannya untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi. Mrs. Kim sejenak memandang Yesung, namun Mrs. Kim kembali tak mengacuhkan kata – kata Yesung tadi, dia tetap membuka pintu kamar mandi dan… dia juga tak menemukan apa pun.

Mrs. Kim kini berbalik menghadap kearah Yesung, dia menghela nafas sesaat. Namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali merasa curiga, dari semua tempat di kamar Yesung, ada satu tempat yang belum dia periksa. Tempat tidur Yesung, ya tempat itu, Mrs. Kim merasa perlu memeriksanya juga. Entahlah, sepertinya jiwa possessive dan overprotektif nya sebagai umma membuatnya begitu gampang curiga dan penasaran.

Melihat Mrs. Kim yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya membuat Yesung mau tak mau kembali merasa was – was. Yesung menggigit bibir nya, tangannya mencengkeram erat selimut putih yang masih menyelimutinya. Keringat dingin turun melewati tiap lekuk wajahnya. Bagaimana ini?

Mrs. Kim berdiri tepat di hadapan Yesung. Dia masih memandang Yesung penuh selidik, membuat Yesung semakin ketakutan di buatnya. Ya Tuhan, wajah Yesung benar – benar pucat pasi sekarang. Rasanya seperti tak ada darah yang mengalir ke kepalanya.

Mrs. Kim memegang pinggiran tempat tidur. 'Mati aku!' batin Yesung. Yesung memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat dan menahan nafas ketika Mrs. Kim berjongkok untuk melihat kolong tempat tidur Yesung dan… lagi – lagi dia tak menemukan apapun.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Mrs. Kim menghela nafas, namun nampaknya dia menyerah sekarang. Dia merasa terlalu paranoid dengan rasa curiganya. Mrs. Kim berdiri memandang lembut Yesung yang masih terlihat memejamkan mata ketakutan. Hm.. dia merasa bersalah sekarang, sepertinya tak baik terlalu curiga dengan putranya sendiri. Mrs. Kim pun mengelus lembut kepala Yesung.

"Arraso, umma percaya padamu."ucap Mrs. Kim pada akhirnya. Dan seketika itu juga Yesung menghela nafas lega.

"Segera bersiap dan turun untuk sarapan, jangan sampai kau terlambat sekolah."pesan Mrs. Kim pada Yesung sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan untuk keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Ne, umma."jawab Yesung.

Yesung begitu lega melihat umma nya berjalan keluar dari kamar nya. Dia mengusap keringatnya, rasanya seperti nyawa nya yang hampir saja melayang, kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Syukurlah, dia selamat untuk saat ini karena umma nya tak berhasil menemukan 'sesuatu' di kamarnya.

"Ah, Yesungie~"tiba – tiba saja Mrs. Kim berhenti tepat di ambang pintu dan berbalik menghadap Yesung kembali.

"N-ne.."jawab Yesung gugup, aish.. apalagi ini? Kenapa ummanya tak segera keluar dari kamar nya?

"Umma lihat kau bertambah tinggi sekarang, bahkan selimutmu tak lagi bisa menutupi kaki mu.."ujar Mrs. Kim sembari menunjuk kearah tempat tidur Yesung.

Yesung mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan umma nya. Ya, dia bisa lihat kedua telapak kaki dan betisnya yang tidak bisa tertutup selimut karena selimut ini terlalu pendek. Tapi tahukah, tentu saja itu bukan kaki Yesung. Tak mungkin Yesung bertambah tinggi dalam sekejap. Itu, kaki 'orang lain'. Kalian tahu siapa bukan?Dan tentu saja, Yesung dibuat gugup setengah mati karena ini. Aisshh, kenapa umma nya punya mata yang sangat tajam, hal sekecil ini juga dia perhatikan?

Yesung merasa di permainkan, ketika telapak kaki itu dengan seenak jidatnya melambai kearah umma nya. Bahkan kini mata Yesung membelalak lebar ketika telapak kaki itu kini bergerak, memperlihatkan seolah – olah Yesung tengah menggaruk betis kiri nya dengan telapak kaki sebelah kanan nya. Demi apa pun, Yesung tak pernah melakukan hal yang menurutnya tak elit seperti itu. Hei, apa dia tak merasa bahwa Yesung berusaha mati – matian untuk tidak mengumpat saat ini? Sial!

"Umma rasa kau butuh tempat tidur baru. Nanti siang, umma akan membelikan nya untuk mu. Baiklah, cepat lah mandi, Yesungie. Selamat pagi.."ucap Mrs. Kim dan akhirnya benar – benar berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Yesung.

Dan sesaat setelah dirasa Mrs. Kim sudah pergi jauh dari kamarnya, Yesung segera meloncat keluar dari tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan seseorang –Kyuhyun- yang sedari tadi berada dalam selimutnya, bersembunyi. Sejujurnya Yesung tak tahan berada dalam posisi seperti tadi, dimana dia dan Kyuhyun berada dalam satu selimut. Yesung tak tahan berlama – lama, ketika kyuhyun memeluk erat kakinya, ketika helai rambut Kyuhyun yang lembut serasa menggelitiknya, ketika hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa pahanya, ketika dia dan Kyuhyun menempel erat satu sama lain. Rasanya jantung Yesung berdetak berkali – kali lebih cepat. Ah, jika terus seperti tadi mungkin Yesung bisa pingsan.

Dan dari dalam selimut putih itu, menyembul sebuah kepala yang kini menatap Yesung polos seakan – akan tak ada apa – apa. Cho Kyuhyun, kembali merapatkan selimut putih milik Yesung untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih polos.

"Ya! Kenapa kau bisa berada di kamar ku, Cho?!"

Yesung menatap tajam Kyuhyun, tak bisa dipungkiri dia merasa sangat penasaran. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah mengabaikan tatapan Yesung yang dilayangkan padanya, malahan dia menguap di depan Yesung, seolah – olah mengatakan bahwa dia masih mengantuk dan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"Yesung berteriak kesal karena merasa Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkannya.

"Kau bisa terlambat jika tak bergegas mandi.."hanya itu jawaban Kyuhyun.

Yesung sebenarnya ingin marah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pertanyaannya. Namun ketika dia melihat kearah jam yang ada di atas meja nakas, kini dia merasa ada benarnya juga perkataan Kyuhyun. Ini sudah cukup siang, dia bisa benar – benar terlambat jika terus seperti ini. Dengan terpaksa, Yesung pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Cho Kyuhyun!"teriak Yesung sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang Yesung hingga sosoknya menghilang bersamaan dengan di tutup nya pintu kamar mandi. Dan untuk sejenak dia menghela nafas, raut wajah nya berubah menjadi sendu, wajah tampan itu kini mengguratkan rasa kebingungan yang dirasanya. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Yesung. Memandang kosong langit – langit kamar Yesung yang berwarna baby blue. Melayangkan pikirannya entah kemana.

"Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan padamu, Kim Yesung.." gumamnya.

-KKOMING!-

**By Himi Chan**

Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kali pemandangan seperti ini terlihat. Seorang Kim Yesung yang tengah memandang malas pada guru yang sedang mengajar di depan. Sebenarnya meskipun terlihat seperti memperhatikan guru tersebut, tapi sebenarnya pikiran Yesung tak pernah terfokus pada pelajaran yang diajarkannya.

Tentu saja pikiran Yesung kini melayang di rumah nya. Tepat nya pada sosok seseorang yang kini berada di kamar nya. Cho Kyuhyun. Bisa dikatakan di dalam otak nya kini di penuhi dengan banyak tanda tanya. Berbagai pertanyaan seputar Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berada di kamar nya? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tiba – tiba tidur bersamanya? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak berpakaian sama sekali? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun datang dengan sangat tidak terduga seperti itu? Dia merasa ada yang aneh.

"Aiisshhh…" Yesung mendengus sembari mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Dia frustasi sekarang, memikirkan semua pertanyaan itu yang dia tidak tahu jawabannya. Rasanya seperti menghadapi teka – teki silang yang begitu rumit. Apalagi Kyuhyun seperti bungkam ketika dia meminta penjelasan mengenai semua ini tadi pagi. Sangat aneh untuk seorang Kyuhyun yang selalu bertengkar dengannya tiba – tiba saja berada di kamar nya. Apalagi Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun mendatangi rumah nya sebelum ini, bahkan Yesung ragu jika Kyuhyun mengetahui alamat rumah nya. Tapi.. kenapa bisa?

Dan lagi, Kyuhyun yang di kenalnya adalah seseorang yang sangat, hmm.. berkepribadian yang begitu 'cool'. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa tidak berpakaian di kamar Yesung? Tak mungkin Kyuhyun berkeliaran di jalan dengan telanjang, sangat tidak mungkin. Jika dia melepas bajunya di kamar Yesung, kenapa ummanya yang memiliki pandangan yang begitu tajam dan teliti tak menemukan baju Kyuhyun? Ini benar – benar aneh. Ah, Cho Kyuhyun, ada atau tidak ada dirimu, kenapa selalu menjadi masalah di hidup Yesung?

Yesung kini menumpukan dagunya di atas meja. Memandang kearah bangku di samping kirinya yang masih kosong sejak beberapa hari lalu. Namun kini dia tak memikirkan kemana perginya Kyuhyun lagi, karena jelas – jelas dia malah menemukan Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Tiba – tiba saja pikirannya melayang ke kejadian pagi tadi. Ketika dia bangun tidur dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah tidur sembari memeluknya. Dengan posisi yang mesra seperti sepasang suami istri yang tidur bersama. Eh? Tidur bersama, dia baru sadar jika dia dan Kyuhyun tidur bersama semalam. Saling berpelukan dan Kyuhyun yang tak mengenakan apa pun…

Oh, tidak! Wajah Yesung merah sekarang, sangat merah. Apa mungkin… dia dan Kyuhyun telah melakukan… 'itu'?

"ANDWE! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"teriak Yesung.

Secara reflek dia langsung bangkit dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, sembari menggeleng keras. Bermaksud menyangkal pikiran nya yang sedikit.. emm.. mesum. Membuat seluruh teman – teman nya yang awalnya memperhatikan pelajaran kini memandang kearahnya. Memandang heran Yesung dengan tingkahnya yang aneh. Tak terkecuali, songsaengnim.

"Apa nya yang tidak mungkin, Yesung-sshi?"Tanya songsaengnim sembari sedikit menurunkan letak kacamata nya.

Sedangkan Yesung yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas nya, hanya bisa menyengir tak jelas. Dia merutuki tingkah bodohnya sendiri, apa yang harus dia jawab kepada songsaengnim sekarang?

"A-ani, songsaengnim. Maksud saya.. em.. tidak mungkin saya bisa mengerjakan soal yang songsaengnim berikan.. ya, itu tidak mungkin.."jawab Yesung mencoba berbohong.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kau mau belajar, Kim Yesung. Sekarang maju ke depan dan coba kerjakan semua soal ini."

"Mwo? Se-semua soal itu.. sekarang?"Tanya Yesung tak percaya, dia menatap dua buah papan tulis panjang yang penuh dengan soal di depan.

"Ne, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo maju ke depan, aku akan mengajari mu hingga kau bisa."ujar songsaengnim.

Glek.

Yesung menelan ludahnya kesusahan. Yang benar saja, dia harus mengerjakan semua soal itu sekarang? Aigoo, dia bahkan tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang diterangkan oleh songsaengnim sedari tadi. Sial! Kenapa dia harus terkena kesialan seperti ini. Aisshh…

-KKOMING!-

**By Himi Chan**

Brak!

Yesung membuka dengan sangat keras –jika tidak ingin di sebut dengan mendobrak- pintu rumahnya. Dia segera berlari masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu. Entahlah, dia tak memperdulikannya lagi, yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah menemui Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Yesung menapaki anak tangga di rumahnya dengan tergesa, terkadang dia langsung menapaki 3 tangga sekaligus. Berharap dapat cepat – cepat masuk ke dalam kamar nya.

"Kyuhyun!"panggil Yesung begitu memasuki kamarnya.

Namun Yesung tercengang ketika tidak mendapati siapapun di kamar nya, kosong. Yesung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar nya perlahan, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap dapat menemukan Kyuhyun. Namun nihil, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mungkin saja Kyuhyun ada di dalam sana.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun.."panggil Yesung sekali lagi.

Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, kamar mandi itu kosong. Yesung menghela nafas putus asa, dia kembali mengamati kamarnya. Dan atensi nya tertarik pada jendela kamar nya yang terbuka, membuat semilir angin menerbangkan korden putih yang tergantung di atas jendela.

Yesung mendekat kearah jendela yang terbuka itu. Dia menyingkap korden putih itu dan duduk di bibir jendela. Pandangan matanya memandang jauh kearah pemandang luar yang tersaji melalui jendelanya.

Pikirannya kini mulai melayang, kamarnya kosong, tak ada siapapun di dalam nya. Tak ada Kyuhyun. Kini dia merasa ragu, apa benar Kyuhyun pernah datang ke kamar nya. Kejadian tadi pagi.. apa benar – benar nyata?

"Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi..?"gumam Yesung.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit senja di atas sana, memandang gumpalan – gumpalan awan putih yang berarakan di langit merah itu.

"Aku hanya terlalu berkhayal, benar kan?"Tanya nya entah pada siapa.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya hening yang tercipta. Hanya hembusan semilir angin yang terdengar. Yesung hanya diam, terlalu terhanyut pada pikirannya yang entah melayang kemana. Pandangannya pun masih tertuju pada awan – awan itu, tak memperdulikan apapun. Hingga dia tak sadar ada sosok lain yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau mencari ku?"

Yesung membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar suara bass yang di kenalnya. Dia segera menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Dan kini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri, sosok Kyuhyun yang masih lengkap dengan selimut putih yang melingkar di pinggang nya, sama seperti pagi tadi.

Deg.

Jantung Yesung berdetak begitu cepat ketika dia memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Detak jantung ini, sama seperti saat pertamakali dirinya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Rasanya Yesung benar – benar tenggelam dalam atensi nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Kim Yesung?"

Kyuhyun menatap heran pada Yesung yang masih memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun mendekatkan parasnya kearah Yesung. Membuat Yesung dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah Kyuhyun yang kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Gugup, itulah yang Yesung rasakan. Tubuhnya menjadi begitu panas, apalagi wajahnya. Tangan Yesung sedikit bergetar, membuat pegangannya di bibir jendela terlepas. Yesung terhuyung ke belakang, badannya terhempas keluar jendela karena dia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Yesung akan jatuh…

Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera menarik tubuh Yesung kepelukannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Nyaris saja, jika Kyuhyun terlambat menarik Yesung sedetik saja, mungkin Yesung akan benar – benar jatuh. Namun sepertinya tidak ada pengaruh apa pun pada Yesung. Dia bahkan tidak berteriak ketakutan saat akan jatuh tadi, lihatlah, dia sekarang malah terlihat memejamkan dan tersenyum karena bisa memeluk Kyuhyun. Menempel di dada Kyuhyun yang bidang, dada Kyuhyun yang polos tanpa satu helai kain pun.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memeluk ku seperti ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun itu, sontak Yesung segera melepas pelukannya. Malu, tentu saja. Aisshh.. Yesung merutuki dirinya yang malah berbuat bodoh di depan Kyuhyun.

"A-ah..maaf.."sesal Yesung.

Yesung mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun. Kini, dia memilih untuk duduk di kursi meja belajar nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjang Yesung.

"Darimana kau tadi?"Tanya Yesung membuka percakapan.

"Dapur, aku mencari makanan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kumakan. rSemua bahan makanan mentah."ujar Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dengan keluhan.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau berkeliaran di rumah ku?"

"Tak ada siapa pun di rumah mu. Orang tua mu pergi setelah membelikan mu tempat tidur baru."jawab Kyuhyun sembari menepuk – nepuk tempat tidur yang di duduki nya.

Yesung menatap tempat tidur baru. Benar, ranjang nya kini baru. Menjadi lebih lebar dan luas, bahkan muat untuk dua orang. Seperti nya itu adalah king size. Aigoo, ummanya terlalu berlebihan, padahal single bed milik nya yang dulu masih muat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yesung kembali menatap Kyuhyun, baiklah, dia tak bisa menundanya lagi. Rasa penasarannya sudah begitu tinggi.

"Baiklah. Jadi, sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, Cho Kyuhyun?"Tanya Yesung pada intinya.

"Kim Yesung berikan aku makanan!"jawab Kyuhyun seolah – olah tak mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan mengelak terus, jawab pertanyaan ku!"teriak Yesung sengit kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu jika aku lapar."

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ku!"

"Buatkan aku makanan terlebih dahulu!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kruyuuuukkkk~

Yesung terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang menurut nya sangat aneh. Itu suara perut, perut yang kelaparan, tapi bukan suara perut Yesung. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang kini memalingkan wajahnya dari Yesung. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat bersemu merah, seperti nya dia malu. Membuat Yesung mati – matian menahan tawanya, tak tega juga Yesung menertawakan Kyuhyun yang kelaparan.

"Kim Yesung, aku lapar.."gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

"Baiklah, kita makan terlebih dahulu."ujar Yesung pada akhirnya yang di tanggapi senyuman lebar oleh Kyuhyun.

-KKOMING!-

**By Himi Chan**

Suara denting antara piring dan sumpit yang beradu mewarnai ruang makan ini. Yesung duduk bersama Kyuhyun di meja makan, saling berhadapan. Di antara mereka terdapat semangkuk besar jajangmyun yang baru saja di masak Yesung tadi. Dan mereka berdua tengah menikmatinya. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun di hadapannya yang kini tengah makan dengan lahap nya, ini sudah porsi ke lima yang Kyuhyun makan, padahal Yesung saja satu mangkuk pun belum habis. Entahlah, melihat Kyuhyun yang makan seperti itu malah membuatnya kenyang. Sebenarnya Yesung sedikit risih melihat Kyuhyun yang makan begitu rakus, namun dia tak bisa memungkiri jika dia juga merasa bahagia. Siapa yang tak bahagia jika seseorang yang kau sukai memakan masakan mu dengan sangat lahap?

"Ah~ kenyang nya.."ujar Kyuhyun setelah memakan porsi ke tujuh nya.

"Tentu saja kenyang, kau menghabiskan semangkuk besar jajangmyun seorang diri."sindir Yesung.

"Itu karena aku kelaparan, Kim Yesung."

"Memang nya sudah berapa lama kau tak makan?"

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung, dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung secara lisan, dia hanya menunjukkan jari telunjuk, tengah, dan manis nya kepada Yesung. Membiarkannya menebak sendiri.

"Tiga?"tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tiga hari, aku tak makan apa pun selama tiga hari."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya kau tak punya ibu yang bisa memasakkan makanan untuk mu?"tanya Yesung tak habis pikir.

Namun mendengar pertanyaan Yesung tadi, sejenak Kyuhyun sempat melebarkan mata, namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya berubah sendu. Tersirat kesedihan di bola matanya. Sepertinya kata – kata Yesung tadi mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"Aku memang sudah tak memiliki ibu lagi.."gumam nya lirih.

Menyadari perubahan wajah Kyuhyun karena ucapannya, mau tak mau membuat Yesung merasa bersalah. Yesung merasa salah tingkah, jujur saja, dia tak bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun bersedih karena ucapannya. Kata – kata tadi keluar dari mulut nya begitu saja, tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung Kyuhyun.

"Maaf.. aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

"Tidak apa – apa, aku tahu.."

Dan sejenak tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung seperti nya segan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tapi jujur saja, Yesung sudah tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini. Rasa penasaran yang sudah dia tahan semenjak tadi pagi rasanya sudah ingin meledak saja.

"Baiklah, kau sudah makan. Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku sekarang."ujar Yesung memulai percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Pertanyaan apa?"tanya Kyuhyu pura – pura tak tahu.

"Ya! Jangan pura – pura bodoh!"

"Siapa yang berpura – pura? Lagipula, aku ini pintar."

"Baiklah, aku tanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kau bisa ada di kamar ku tadi pagi dan.. em… telanjang? Dimana pakaianmu?"tanya Yesung hati – hati.

Namun seperti nya lagi – lagi Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yesung. Pertanyaan Yesung tadi tidak terdengar sebagai pertanyaan di telinga Kyuhyun. Malahan dia kini menepuk pelan dahi nya, seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku tidak berpakaian. Kim Yesung, bisakah kau memberikan aku pakaian?"

"Mwo?!"

"Aku tidak memakai apa - apa selain selimut mu ini, jadi berikan aku pakaian yang layak!"

Yesung membulatkan kedua mata nya, kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seolah – olah dialah yang membuat Kyuhyun tak berpakaian. Sehingga Kyuhyun dapat dengan seenaknya meminta pakaian padanya. Hei, Yesung bahkan tak tahu menahu tentang Kyuhyun.

"Shireo!"jawab Yesung tak mau.

"Kau ini pelit sekali! Atau jangan – jangan… kau memang suka melihatku telanjang seperti ini? Ck! Ternyata kau ini sangat mesum.."cibir Kyuhyun.

"MWOYA!"

Oke. Ini benar – benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Untuk pertamakali nya dalam seumur hidup seorang Kim Yesung, dia mendapat julukan mesum. Hei, apa salah Yesung? Melihat video porno pun tak pernah, tapi kenapa hanya karena tak mau memberikan pakaian pada seseorang dia dianggap mesum. Benar – benar menyebalkan! Cho Kyuhyun!

"Aiisshh… baiklah!"jawab Yesung pasrah, mau bagaimana lagi? Selain tak tega dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai selimutnya seharian ini dia juga tak mau dianggap mesum.

Akhirnya, setelah membereskan meja makan, Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun beranjak kembali ke dalam kamar Yesung. Ini sudah cukup malam, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, ternyata mereka berdua menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di meja makan. Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang hingga dapat di rasakan oleh Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam rumah. Kyuhyun yang hanya menggunakan selimut yang dilingkarkan di pinggang nya pun menggigil kedinginan di buatnya.

"Pilihlah sesuka mu."ujar Yesung setelah membuka lemari pakaiannya, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk memilih pakaian sesuka hati nya. Kyuhyun pun mulai membongkar isi lemari pakaian Yesung. Dia memilah – milah semua jenis pakaian yang ada di dalam sana.

"Apa ini? Kenapa semua pakaian mu sangat kecil?"ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengambil selembar kaos Yesung dan membandingkannya dengan tubuh nya. Terlihat jelas bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun lebih besar dari pada pakaian Yesung.

"Bukan aku yang kecil, tapi kau yang terlalu besar!"kilah Yesung.

"Bahkan celana dalam mu juga kecil?"kini Kyuhyun terlihat menenteng sebuah celana dalam warna putih yang diyakini itu milik Yesung.

Mata Yesung membelalak lebar ketika melihat Kyuhyun kini mengibar – kibar kan celana dalam nya itu. Sontak Yesung segera bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun untuk merebut celana dalam nya. Yesung segera merebut celana dalam milik nya dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikannya di balik badan nya. Aisshh, Yesung malu setengah mati sekarang. Tapi dia juga marah, marah kepada Kyuhyun yang seenaknya mengambil celana dalam nya. Ini pelecehan!

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan membongkar lemari orang!"teriak Yesung marah.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang mengijinkan aku?"

"Jangan banyak protes! Cepat pilih atau tak ada lagi pakaian untuk mu!"

"Aissh.. baiklah.."

Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali memilih pakaian – pakaian Yesung yang di rasa cocok dan pas untuk nya. Dan pilihannya pun jatuh pada celana tiga per empat Yesung yang hanya terlihat sebagai celana pendek di atas lutut bagi Kyuhyun. Juga sebuah jumper hitam yang terlalu pas untuk tubuh nya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak terlalu suka pakaian yang di kenakannya ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya pakaian ini yang muat untuk nya.

Dan setelah beberapa menit bergelut mencari pakaian, kini baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan. Yesung di atas ranjang nya dan Kyuhyun di kursi meja belajar milik Yesung. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang berbeda, Yesung yang memberikan tatapan seolah ingin menginterogasi dan Kyuhyun yang membalas dengan tatapan seolah – olah tidak perduli.

"Aku sudah memberimu makan dan juga pakaian, jadi jangan mencoba mengelak lagi untuk kali ini. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"tanya Yesung, tiba – tiba saja suasana diantara kedua nya berubah begitu serius.

"Aku di sini karena kau yang mengajak ku."jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan aku mengajakmu kesini? Kita bahkan tidak bertemu selama tiga hari karena kau tak berangkat sekolah.."

"Tapi, memang benar kau yang terlebih dahulu mengajak ku kemari. Kemarin, kau tak ingat?"

Yesung terdiam, sejenak dia mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin. Apa benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun? Tapi dia sama sekali tak ingat jika mengajak Kyuhyun ke rumah nya. Apa jangan – jangan dia amnesia? Ah, jangan bercanda!

"Aisshh.. bagaimana cara menjelaskannya padamu.."ujar Kyuhyun kini nampak bingung karena melihat Yesung yang seperti nya tak mengerti sama sekali.

"..kau ingat, kemarin malam kau membawa seekor anjing kecil di jalanan?"lanjut Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Ah, benar! Kemarin aku membawa seekor anjing dari jalanan untuk ku jadikan peliharaan…"Yesung menjawab sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

"..tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Jangan – jangan kau ini menguntitku?!"tuduh Yesung.

"Aku tidak menguntit mu! Dengarkan, anjing kecil yang kau bawa itu… aku."ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan, raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

Yesung hanya diam memandang Kyuhyun setelah mendengar penjelasan yang Kyuhyun berikan tentang bagaimana bisa dia berada di dalam kamar Yesung tadi pagi. Kedua nya hanya terdiam, namun sebenarnya Kyuhyun kini sedang berharap – harap cemas dengan reaksi Yesung selanjutnya. Apa kah Yesung akan mempercayai kata – katanya? Atau..

"Bwahahahahaha… jangan bercanda Cho Kyuhyun! Hahaha.. kau itu anjing kecil? Kalau kau yang setinggi ini adalah anjing kecil, lalu aku apa? Bayi anjing? Hahahaha…"

Yesung tertawa terpingkal – pingkal, bahkan dia berguling – guling diatas ranjangnya yang luas. Kata – kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi terasa lucu baginya. Dia tak menyangka jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu orang yang sangat konyol hingga memberikan alas an yang tidak masuk di akal.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Kim Yesung!"ujar Kyuhyun yang terlihat tersinggung karena Yesung mentertawakannya.

"Hahaha.. baiklah, anggap saja aku percaya padamu. Lalu bisa kau buktikan kalau kau adalah anjing kecil yang kutemukan kemarin?"

"Buktinya anjing itu tak ada sekarang, karena aku lah dia."

Yesung semakin menggelakkan tawanya, mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Jujur, ini sangat lucu baginya. Konyol sekali Kyuhyun menyamakan dirinya sendiri dengan anjing? Benar – benar konyol.

"Kau kira, dengan jawaban mu yang menggelikan itu aku bisa percaya padamu?"ucap Yesung sembari mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa tadi.

"Tapi aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.."

"Sudahlah, jangan katakan apa pun lagi. Seharus nya aku sadar sejak awal jika kau sedang tidak waras saat ini."

"Percaya padaku, Kim Yesung.."

"Berikan aku alasan. Kenapa aku harus mempercayai namja yang bahkan tidak mengenakan pakaian apa pun saat berada di rumah orang?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kata – kata Yesung, dia tak bisa menyangkal nya. Memang benar, pasti sulit bagi seorang Yesung untuk mempercayai kata – kata Kyuhyun yang tidak masuk di akal bagi orang – orang normal.

"Sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari rumah ku sebelum orang tua ku datang.."ujar Yesung yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar nya dan membukanya, memberikan isyarat kepada Kyuhyun untuk pergi dari sini.

"Tapi, Kim Yesung…"

"Keluarlah, Kyu. Sebelum kedua orang tua ku pulang.."

"Kim Yesung, aku sudah tak punya tempat tinggal lagi. Kau yang memungutku, ku mohon, ijinkan aku tinggal disini."mohon Kyuhyun yang kini memegang pergelangan tangan Yesung.

Yesung terdiam, jujur saja, Yesung adalah orang yang sangat mudah tersentuh. Anggap saja dia terlalu baik hati, sehingga dia selalu tak tega untuk tidak menolong orang lain. Namun untuk kali ini, Yesung harus tegas. Memintanya untuk menampung Kyuhyun di rumahnya sendiri adalah sama saja dengan bunuh diri, bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya nanti? Karena itu, menolak dengancara lembut adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa Yesung lakukan.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Selama kedua orang tua ku di rumah aku tidak bisa menerima mu.."tolak Yesung.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedih dengan jawaban Yesung, dia mengerti, namun tetap saja dia tak punya pilihan lain selain tinggal bersama dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun memutar akal, dia harus menemukan suatu cara agar dapat tetap tinggal di sini.

"Selama orang tua mu di rumah kau tak bisa menerimaku di sini.. berarti jika orang tua mu pergi aku boleh tinggal disini?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, orang tua ku akan segera pulang."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur Yesung. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas notes yang tergeletak di bawah pemberat yang menahannya. Sebuah kertas yang bahkan belum sempat dilihat oleh Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mengangsurkan kertas itu kepada Yesung, membiarkan namja manis itu membacanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja, umma mu yang menulis ini siang tadi sebelum pergi."

Yesung menerima kertas yang di berikan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas itu dengan seksama. Dan matanya membulat lebar ketika mengerti apa isi dari kertas yang berisi pesan kedua orang tua nya untuk dirinya.

"Mwo? Mereka lagi – lagi pergi ke luar negeri? Untuk satu bulan?"ujar Yesung tak percaya saat membaca notes tersebut.

"Satu bulan ke depan, orang tua mu tidak akan pulang ke Korea karena urusan bisnis. Itu artinya… aku akan tinggal di sini bersama mu untuk satu bulan ke depan."

Yesung menatap horror Kyuhyun yang kini mengukir smirk di hadapan nya. Tinggal bersama dengan Kyuhyun? Satu atap selama satu bulan? I-ini anugrah atau.. musibah?

"MALDO ANDWEE…!"

-KKOMING!-

**By Himi Chan**

Yesung berguling – guling ke sana ke mari di atas ranjang nya yang lebar. Ya, ranjang barunya yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari ranjang nya yang sebelumnya. Ranjang ini nyaman, namun entahlah. Rasanya ada yang berbeda, ranjang ini terlalu luas untuk dirinya seorang diri. Membuat dia merasa ada yang kosong, rasanya ngeri juga untuk dirinya yang agak penakut untuk tidur di ranjang seluas ini.

Ini sudah tengah malam, namun Yesung masih tetap tak bisa tidur. Berkali – kali dia berusaha untuk memejamkan mata, namun tiba – tiba saja dia merasa takut, membuatnya enggan untuk tertidur. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk sedikit melirik kearah bawah, di samping tempat tidur nya. Dimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang tertidur di atas lantai hanya dengan sebuah bantal.

Ya, setelah sempat berdebat dengan Kyuhyun tadi akhirnya Yesung tak bisa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun agar diijinkan tinggal di rumahnya. Sudah kukatakan bukan jika Yesung terlalu baik hati? Apalagi berdebat dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang licik, sudah pasti Yesung tak bisa menolak nya. Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang meringkuk di bawah sana, seperti nya Kyuhyun kedinginan. Wajar, karena Kyuhyun tidur tak beralaskan apa pun dan tak memakai selimut. Hanya bantal yang Yesung berikan tadi yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Yesung sedikit merasa iba dengan jika melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Kyu~"Yesung coba memanggil Kyuhyun, memastikan apakah Kyuhyun sudah tertidur atau belum.

"Hmm.."

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku sudah tidur jika saja kau tak memanggilku."

"Maaf.."

Yesung menyembunyikan muka nya di balik selimut, sepertinya Kyuhyun marah karena dia mengganggu tidurnya. Namun, tak lama wajah Yesung menyembul kembali dari balik selimut, kembali memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~"

"Apalagi?"

"Emm… kau boleh tidur di kasur bersamaku.."ucap Yesung lirih, saaannggaattt lirih.

Namun karena keheningan malam, selirih apapun Kyuhyun tetap mendengarnya. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tidur nya dan berdiri untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur. Sebuah smirk terukir di wajahnya, inilah yang dia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Ck! Kenapa tidak sejak tadi sih? Aku kedinginan di bawah sana."ucap Kyuhyun mencoba protes sembari memposisikan dirinya tidur di samping Yesung.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja ini ucapan terimakasih ku karena berkat tadi pagi, aku mendapatkan ranjang baru ini.."

"Baiklah, aku terima itu.."

"Kau tidak boleh melewati batas ini! Mengerti?"

Yesung menaruh sebuah guling di antar dia dan Kyuhyun sebagai pembatas. Menegaskan batas wilayah dimana Kyuhyun tidak boleh melewatinya. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Yesung yang dianggap nya kekanakan. Tapi dia diam saja, karena dia juga sepertinya menikmati sifat Yesung itu.

"Yesung.."panggil Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Gomawo untuk hari ini.."

"Hmm.."

Yesung sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Kyuhyun, ternyata seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa berterimakasih dengan tulus. Ternyata, Kyuhyun bisa bersikap cukup manis juga. Dan lagi – lagi dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

"Yesung.."

"Apalagi?"

"Tiba – tiba aku penasaran, kenapa tubuh mu bisa sekecil itu. Apa 'milikmu' juga sekecil celana dalam mu?"

BUGH!

Sebuah bantal mendarat telah diatas kepala Kyuhyun. Benar, itu sebuah pukulan bantal dari Yesung karena pertanyaan 'kurang ajar' Kyuhyun pada nya. Oke, Yesung menyesal, dia menarik kembali kata – katanya soal "Seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa bersikap cukup manis". Ternyata itu semua tidak benar! Catat!

"Bicara sekali lagi akan kulempar kau dari sini!"ancam Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ancaman Yesung, menggoda Yesung memang selalu sukses membuatnya tersenyum. Yah, Yesung memang sangat lucu apalagi ketika marah, karena itu dia sangat senang menggodanya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yesung yang sepertinya sudah tertidur, terbukti dari suara dengkuran halus beraturan yang terdengar.

"Jaljayo, Yesung-ah. Semoga akan ada keajaiban lagi besok." Harap Kyuhyun sebelum tidurnya.

-KKOMING!-

**By Himi Chan**

Matahari telah nampak, sinar nya yang berwarna kuning keemasan terbias keseluruh sudut penjuru bumi. Menandakan pagi yang cerah telah datang. Yesung yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, langsung terbangun begitu pagi tiba. Namun seperti biasanya, dia akan bergelung sebentar di tempat tidurnya sembari mengumpulkan nyawa – nyawa nya di alam mimpi. Masih dengan memejamkan mata, Yesung meregangkan otot – otot nya agar tak merasa kaku. Akhirnya Yesung pun bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hooaahhmm.."

Yesung sedikit menguap, yah, memang dia masih merasa sedikit mengantuk. Tapi tetap saja dia harus bangun untuk sekolah. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Yesung memandang ke sekeliling nya, entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang janggal. Namun dia tak menemukan apa pun, kamar nya normal – normal saja.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya, namun baru saja dia akan menapakkan kakinya di atas lantai, tiba – tiba saja matanya menangkap gerakan aneh dari bawah selimut di sampingnya. Di sampingnya.. tunggu! Dia ingat, ada Kyuhyun yang tidur di sampingnya semalam.

Yesung menoleh ke samping, namun kosong, tak ada Kyuhyun di sana. Yang ada hanyalah gerakan kecil di dalam selimut yang menurutnya aneh. Yesung sedikit merasa horror, namun dia memberanikan diri untuk menyingkap selimut itu dan…

Seekor anjing melompat kearah Yesung begitu selimut itu diangkat. Yesung cukup terkejut, namun reflek dia menangkap anjing kecil tersebut. Anjing ini… anjing yang dia temukan dua hari lalu. Anjing kecil berwarna hitam yang dia bawa saat pulang sekolah. Anjing ini, Kkoming.

"_**..kau ingat, kemarin malam kau membawa seekor anjing kecil di jalanan?"**_

"_**..anjing kecil yang kau bawa itu… aku."**_

Tiba – tiba saja, sekelebat ingatannya tentang perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin lewat di pikirannya. Tunggu, jika yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah benar maka…

Yesung segera melihat ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun tidur semalam, disana dia menemukan pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan kemarin berserakan. Ya Tuhan, apa ini benar – benar nyata? Jadi, yang dikatakan Kyuhyun semalam adalah…

"Kkoming, jangan katakan kalau kau benar – benar… Cho Kyuhyun?"

Guk!

**TBC**

**Anyeong^^**

**Kkkkk~ saya datang membawa chapter baru.. mian ne, lama banget..**

**Yah, ff ini special untuk Leeteuk dan Heenim yang bulan ini berulang tahun.. hehehe~**

**Emm, saya bingung mau ngomong apa.. yang pasti ELF, selalu dukung Super Junior..**

**SUPER JUNIOR = 13 + 2**

**Dan terus setia menunggu Yesung dan HeeTeuk yang masih wamil^^**

**Chapter kali ini full KyuSung moment, ini sebagai bentuk prihatin saya karena kurang asupan KyuSung moment (T.T)"**

**Belum ada konflik di chapter ini, mungkin di chapter depan.. jadi terus ikuti fict ini ya?**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan^^**

**Baiklah, bagi yg ingin mengenal dan berteman dengan saya.. silakan hubungi:**

**FB : Himi Chan**

**Review Corner!**

**Love Clouds**** ::**

**Ne^^, bisa dong.. namanya juga fanfiction, segalanya bisa terjadi di imajinasi saya. Kkkkk~ Iya, emm.. semacam pangeran kodok gitu, di cium putri terus berubah jadi manusia. Hehehe~ Hush! Ngintip punya orang sembarangan.. *di jitak Kyu* Ini sudah lanjut^^**

** 24**** ::**

**Kenapa ya? /ikutan tanya/ Hehe~ oke, ini sudah lanjut^^**

**Threekyumin Shipper**** ::**

**Iya, ini udah lanjut^^ Mian lama.. hehe~**

**Liekyusung**** ::**

**Ne, ini sudah lanjut^^**

**Usagi**** ::**

**Ne, usage-sshi^^ Kita tunggu Yesung oppa sama – sama ya? Ini sudah saya lanjut.**

**Kyunda Clouds ****::**

**Kkkkkk~ Eh? /pucat pasi/ *takut ama ancamannya Kyunda* okelah, ini sudah saya lanjut^^**

**Lee Jino ah namjako**** ::**

**Terimakasih^^ ne, ini Kyusung. Ne, saya akan berjuang! Terimakasih untuk semangatnya^^ Kkkk~ me review lah seperti apa adanya anda, tak perlu mencoba menjadi aneh – aneh. Saya terima dengan segala bentuk review^^ fighting Lee Jino-sshi!**

**Kim**** ::**

**Ini sudah lanjut^^ , mian lama.. semoga masih ingat dengan cerita ini.. terimakasih^^ Hehehe~ di chapter ini belum bisa memuat penjelasannya. Mungkin di next chapter baru saya bahas. Soal, Kyu ngejahilin Yesung.. emm.. ada saat nya nanti saya tulis. Kkkk~ pokoknya di tunggu saja ya^^**

**Cloud3424**** ::**

**Anyeong^^ /hug & kiss too/ Gomawo^^, hehehe~ kena kutukan? Bisa jadi (?) Iya bener! Gak pakai apa pun! Kkkk~ yuk mari *ambil kamera* ini sudah lanjut^^ nama akun fb mu apa? Selamat berteman dengan saya yaa~**

**Mimuma**** ::**

**Ini sudah lanjut chingu^^**

**SparQClouds**** ::**

**Hehehe~ iya, Kyu naked. Emm.. mungkin aja terjadi sesuatu *smirk* kkkk~ ini bulan puasa, di stop dulu pikiran yadong nya.. betul sekali! Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu^^**

**Ranimaharsi**** ::**

**Kenapa ya? /ikutan tanya/ kkkk~ aku gak pinter uplat. Selamat membaca lanjutannya^^**

**Idda Kyusung**** ::**

**Terimakasih^^ jinjja? Syukurlah kalau seru. Ne, kita tunggu umma sama – sama ya^^**

**Fio**** ::**

**/speechless/ emm.. bisa jadi..**

**Rinny. Agustya**** ::**

**Ne^^ jawab apa ya? Hehehe~ ingin tahu? Terus ikuti ff ini *plak kkkk~ ini sudah lanjut^^**

**CheftyClouds**** ::**

**Ya, seperti itulah hehehe~ oke, sesuai permintaan, ini di lanjut^^**

**Yesunghyunggue90**** ::**

**Hehehe~ ayo di tebak.. ayo di tebak! Oke, ini sudah update. Mian lama^^ semoga gak mengecewakan^^**

**Guest**** ::**

**Ini sudah lanjut^^ terimakasih sudah mau menunggu^^**

**Septia princess prosecutor**** ::**

**Kkkkk~ aku gak mesum kok, Cuma sedikit yadong aja *plak* syukur deh kalo septia unni suka^^ ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih sudah mau menunggu unni^^ keep spirit! Hwaiting!**

**Nin nina**** ::**

**Oke^^ ini sudah lanjut**

**Ajib4ff**** ::**

**Syukurlah, kalau kamu suka^^ ne^^ kita sama – sama nunggu Yesung oppa sampai selesai wamil nya ya chingu? Sexy Boy dan My Bossy Boy sudah saya lanjut^^ sebenarnya kamu itu salah satu reader favorit aku^^ terimakasih selalu mendo'akan kesehatan saya.. gomawo^^**

**Edelweis**** ::**

**Kkkk~ ternyata udah ketebak ya.. kira – kira kenapa yaa..? silakan di tebak saja^^**

**Chen clouds**** ::**

**Kkkkk~ saya sendiri pun gak tau cerita macam apa ini /geleng2/ ya.. sekarang udah keluar chapter 2 nya.. mianhe update nya lama.. gomawo, sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya^^ eh? Nama fb nya apa? Selamat berteman dengan saya yaa~**

**Evilcloud**** ::**

**Ne^^ ini sudah lanjut.. thank you^^**

**ELFia1**** ::**

**Kkkkk~ hayoo.. ini puasa, yadong nya di kurangin, ne? *plak* ne^^ ini sudah unni lanjut..**

**Oh Hyunsung**** ::**

**Kkkkkk~ iya, kenapa yaaa? /tutup telinga/ oke.. oke.. ini saya lanjutkan^^**

**Dewi CloudSparkyu**** ::**

**Kkkkk~ kenapa yaaa? Hehehe ~ ini sudah di lanjut, mian lama^^**

**Shin .k .ii .3**** ::**

**Oke^^ ini sudah lanjut^^**

**Sparclouds**** ::**

**/tutup telinga/ syukurlah kalau kamu suka^^ kkkkk~ jangan di bayangin kalau gitu.. hehehe~ oke, ini sudah lanjut^^ mianhe lama..**

**Kjwzz**** ::**

**Terimakasih^^ kkkk ~ kalau masalah update cepet.. hehehe~ saya emang author ngaret, yah, semoga saja bisa update cepet..**

**989seohye**** ::**

**Oke chingu^^ ini sudah lanjut^^**

**Szasza harnis**** ::**

**Kkkkk~ selamat ber penasaran ria (?) terimakasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini^^**

**Hera3424**** ::**

**Gomawo^^ caranyaa.. RA-HA-SIA.. kkkkk~ kalau masih penasaran silahkan terus diikuti cerita ini, terimakasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya^^**

**Yong gyeom**** ::**

**Gomawo^^ ini sudah lanjut^^ mian gak bisa cepat..**

**Leedongin**** ::**

**Kkkkk~ cerita ini memang sangat aneh.. kkkk~ oke^^ ini lanjutannya..**

**Yesung's kids**** ::**

**Ne^^ ini sudah lanjut^^**

**Aimikka cloudy**** ::**

**Kkkk~ seneng deh kalau ucchan suka^^ kawaii itu apa? hehehehe~ lope lope juga ucchan^^ nee~ himi usahain yaa..**

**LalaClouds**** ::**

**Kkkkk~ne, ini sudah lanjut^^ aku juga penasaran *lho?* gimana KyuSung moment di chap ini? Sudah puaskah? Atau masih kurang?**

**Agoes . brownyahoo .com**** ::**

**Terimakasih^^ Ini sudah lanjut^^**

**GaemCloud**** ::**

**Iya^^ ne, ini sudah lanjut^^**

**TrinCloudSparkyu**** ::**

**/tutup telinga/ kkkk~ penaran ya? Terus ikuti cerita ini ya.. ne, ini sudah saya update secepat yang saya bisa^^ fighting!**

**Tyututcloud**** ::**

**Okkkeeeee^^**

**Cloudyeye**** ::**

**Unni^^ udah aku PM ya.. silakan dinikmati ff saya ini^^**

**KyundaClouds**** ::**

**Eh, Kyunda review dua kali? Jeongmal gomawooooo~ /peluk cium/ kkkk~ seneng deh baca review nya Kyunda^^ lucu~ ne.. ne.. himi usahain update asap deh.. ^^ gomawo ne, Kyunda.. terus ikuti cerita ini, ne?**

**cloudELFsparkyu**** ::**

**baiklah^^ reader baru ya? Selamat datang di ff saya^^ semoga betah dan cerita saya gak mengecewakan ya.. kkkk~ kenapa ya? Jangan bingung, oke^^ ini sudah lanjut..**

**exolfia**** ::**

**aaaaa~ mianhe~ ini lanjut.. ini lanjut kox.. mianhe *bow 90 derajat***

**tety .sinaga .9**** ::**

**ne unni chagii~ kkkk~ ya.. semacam itulah unn^^ ne unni^^ ini sudah Himi lanjut^^**


End file.
